


My First and Last

by ShiningMarkhyuck



Series: My First And Last Love [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Cock Warming, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Licking, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Self-Lubrication, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningMarkhyuck/pseuds/ShiningMarkhyuck
Summary: Omegas are made to be worshipped. Every alpha would crave to get a chance to court them or even mate and have pups. 23 year old alpha Mark Lee was not your typical image of an alpha. Therefore his hopes of ever finding an omega who considers him worth the time were quite slim, that is until he meets art-major Lee Donghyuck, who introduces him to a world full of love and passion.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: My First And Last Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866811
Comments: 28
Kudos: 467





	My First and Last

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops- my fingers slipped I think. I don't know how I managed to write over 8k words full of wholesome and...spicy Markhyuck but I don't regret a thing. Enjoy! ;)

Mark was 23, still single and inactively looking for someone to mate with. The alpha inside of him was genuinely unhappy with the current situation and he always felt incomplete and definitely not at ease yet couldn't bring himself to actually take steps towards his goal.

Finding an omega seems to be quite the challenge.

He wasn't particularly tall, muscular, or had an insanely large cock. He strongly doubted any omega would be in need of an alpha like him. All of his alpha friends have already courted omegas and for most of them it worked out very well, resulting in a mating. 

Omegas were hard to please, many of them would never settle down with someone they find average. You had to be the best version of yourself when facing an almost god like creature such as an omega. They were beautiful, graceful, loving if you meet the right one, but they were also naturally a bit petty. Most of them had a certain type they followed, a particular 'perfect' alpha they were looking for. Tall, broad, dominant, romantic, as well as financially stable and a charming smile. Mark sadly didn't fall into those categories, he was just a college student hoping to someday meet an omega who considers him good enough to settle down and mate with him. 

He was walking home from the library on a stormy and rainy evening. 

The library at the university was his safe space, it had just the right amount of coziness and professionalism. Many helpful books were provided for free use and he was glad they also had a small coffee machine for the regulars. It was late hours like those when he just craved some hot beverage to warm him up from the inside and it helped him concentrate on his studies as well as calm him down. 

Now that he left, social life started to crawl back up his mind, creeping up from behind. He wasn't antisocial, but he preferred to be alone, finding peace in being by himself, reading a book, listening to music, getting lost in it. Sometimes he wonders if things would change as soon as he found someone... Would he start to go out and party? Drink alcohol? Meet up more? Well, all of this will be for another time to explore. Right now he just had to concentrate on not slipping, or stepping into one of the huge pits of dirty water. 

It was a 10 minute walk from the library to his apartment, and he had to thank heavens for the location. It didn't cost a fortune and he was lucky that his parents had already contacted family friends a long time ago, who were now his landlords. He had a bit of an advantage and his only best friend was quite sour that he had to hurry and go half an hour by bike, just to see Mark taking a nice short walk to uni in the morning. 

A honking car led his mind back to the streets and he lifted his hand, hurrying across the streets over the already red light. 

Finally at home he put down his laptop bag and backpack, stripping from his wet coat and shoes. 

His first destination being the bathroom, he took off his clothes, putting the heating on and letting the water run warm before stepping into the shower. 

Nothing could wrap up a day better than a steaming hot shower. It let him recollect all his thoughts and everything that happened so far. 

Sometimes he would come up with a few ideas for poetry or lyrics he would later on just throw away to focus on the important parts in life. 

_Importance_ , such a weird construct. To him it never seemed like something good, of course friendship is of high importance, but everything important requires a high amount of dedication and commitment. Love, love is important. To some more than to others, but in general it's considered something important. Sex, many people have based their relationships on sex and pleasure. Mark wasn't a virgin, he's had his first few encounters a few years back on a college party. His first and latest one. He was just about 18 when a drunk omega dragged him into a spare room just to sit down on his dick. It wasn't awful, but he really expected his first sex to be more ... Meaningful. To be something he likes to remember. Instead he had a few flashy memories from drinking too much and being easy to manipulate. 

The idea was Jeno's. He was a regular at parties like this, met his boyfriend and now mate there and has high alcohol tolerance. Which is highly important if you do decide to go on those parties. It's easy to loose a few bucks to some stranger and get lost in the haze of intoxication on those parties. 

Jeno was his best friend since middle school. They even made bets on who would be the one to experience the first kiss, which was Mark. Again, not a memory he was very fond of. Or as to who would be the first to lose their virginity. In this case, Jeno. 

Their friendship started drifting apart a bit over the course of the years due to Mark's high dedication to University studies and Jeno's affinity for clubbing. Still they remained best friends, know each other like their back pocket, and appreciate long talks on the phone or when meeting up for a nice Marvel movie night. 

Mark stepped out of the shower as the water temperature was dropping significantly. He dried his body before jumping into his favourite pair of pants and a festival t-shirt. He never visited the festival, he just liked the look of the shirt, hence why he bought it. Also Jeno kind of pushed him into the purchase, saying he'd look more interesting to omegas if he wore a festival t-shirt, it's an indicator for having a nice social life... In the end it turned out to be one of the most comfortable shirts and he didn't even wear it out much, preserving the soft fabric to keep him company at home. 

It was 2 AM when his phone buzzed, signalising some kind of message.

He was beyond tired as his eyes snapped open. Almost knocking over his night lamp, he unplugged his phone and lowered the brightness of his screen to stop it from burning his eyes alive. 

_Jeno_

**Met a cute omega today, he's still single. I cleared you a date for Friday evening. Thank me later ;)**

Mark groaned, shutting off his phone again after reading the message. 

His cheeks blushed and he already felt nervousness filling his insides. 

How am I supposed to just easily meet up with a potential partner?!- I don't want to be dumped right away... And if he's cute, his standards are gonna be so high, I won't be able to reach that. Why did Jeno do that? I know he wants to help me out, so I'm not that much of a loser anymore, but.. it's just gonna be embarrassing-

His mind started rambling around. Every possible outcome was drawn out in detail and he had troubles falling asleep. 

_Friday, that's in three days. Today is Tuesday. Is it? No shit, it's already Wednesday... But does the day count when he hasn't even slept properly yet? Nah, it doesn't count, it's still kind of Tuesday night...._

With that in his head he started to drift off again, making a mental note to scold Jeno tomorrow. 

The morning came sooner than wished for and Mark stretched his limbs releasing a grunt of discontent when his alarm clock woke him up quite harshly. 

_I wish I could wake up with my omega next to me. Hugging them, whispering 'good morning'-_

Before he could start start daydreaming ... Or really just dreaming again- his alarm clock again rang mercilessly. 

He got ready for uni and packed his stuff. Unplugging his laptop and putting it into its case. 

The walk to the campus was nice, way more enjoyable than the way home yesterday evening. It showed the aftermath of the heavy rain that was pouring all night in the form of huge puddles, and some trash could be found scattered across the street as a trashcan had fallen over probably due to the storm. 

But it was a calm atmosphere. A few cars were honking, but that could easily be ignored when listening to music. Bopping his head slightly to the sound of the beat Mark skipped to university and got a takeaway coffee on his way. 

You wouldn't expect him to listen to a lot of urban rap and hip-hop music, since he just didn't seem like the type to do so. He looks like the stereotypical boy to enjoy some nice Bach or other classical pieces. And to be fair, he really did enjoy some. 

His most favourite is probably Niccolo Paganini, his caprices and especially number 4. La Campanella' also was on his playlist, right next to Miami by Will Smith. 

"Hey yo Mark!!-" he turned around after a slap on his shoulder. 

He took off his headphones and smiled at Jeno. 

"Hey Jen. What's up?"

"Not a lot, but you didn't even get to tell me how excited you are for the date."

"That's cause I'm terrified."

"Why would you be terrified?- this is your chance, take it."

"He doesn't even know me- what have you even told him about me that made him agree?"

"That's some spicy information you want there- what about we meet up for lunch and you buy me a sandwich so I have enough energy to tell you. Does that sound good?"

"That's literally blackmailing."

"You wanna know or not?"

"Fine, now if you'll excuse me I gotta go.", Mark turned around on his heel, leaving Jeno behind. 

There is no point in arguing with Jeno. There was never and there will never be. In the end, he always gets what he wants. And Mark has to admit, he was a bit jealous sometimes. But it's still his best friend he's talking about, so he can get over it. 

His lectures were quite boring, and unlike the other students he actually still tried to take notes. The monotonous voice down the hall making him tired and almost space out again, his responsible self was ready scolding him for that. 

A look at his watch made him sigh in relief. 11:55, five minutes then he'll be dismissed and add another five then he'll probably know more about the mysterious date.

"I want bacon cheese and tomato sandwich please. I'll make sure we both get to sit down somewhere."

Mark just nodded and headed off to the long queue of hungry students and professors. 

Once he returned he sat down next to Jeno, putting the sandwich in front of him. 

"Thank you so much Mark, that's very nice of you."

"Yeah you manipulative freak. Now tell me what I want to know, you promised me."

Jeno took a bite and looked at Mark cheekily. "Alright soo-"

"Yes?"

"We met him when partying yesterday. He tried to actually put his hands on me- but Renjun told him off, turned out they actually know each other. But you know he can get very scary-"

"I do. Now tell me what I wanna know."

"Anyways, we asked him if he's still single. He said yes. So we just told him about that handsome alpha friend I have. He asked if you're nice and a good guy so I just said 'Mark best boy'. We both were drunk, so I think it was funny."

"That's embarrassing..."

"He laughed. So I think he found it funny too-"

"He just pitied you." Mark scoffed.

"I don't care. Now kiss my toes, cause that boy is stunning."

"Do I know him?",he asked curiously

"He studies art, just like Renjun. And that's where he knows him from."

"Okay... What's his name?"

"Can't remember. I only know he was cute. But I guess you can ask him?"

"Yeah but how, you didn't even tell me where I'm supposed to meet up with him?"

"Oh yeah right- you're gonna meet him outside the art building, at the little pond. You know where it is?"

"Yeah I do. And what exactly is evening to you?", Mark asked, still confused.

"6PM."

"Okay, well... Thank you I guess?"

"You'll thank me later as I said. He is so, so beaut-"

"Stop gushing over another omega when you're already mated!"

"I know I know- ... You don't understand okay?-", Jeno chuckled and shook his head slightly. His eyes scrunching up to crescents. Probably one of his cutest traits, since his body was ripped and gave off a completely different vibe than his soft smile.

"Yeah I guess. So, I will see how it goes.. and if he dumps me, you are gonna pay me back two sandwiches vice versa."

"Deal." Jeno held out his hand and Mark shook it, verbally signing the contract of two sandwiches for a dump. 

No idea since when sandwiches are a currency, but now they are, Mark thought. 

He continued his day and again returned home in the evening after another session of two coffees in the library. The scent and taste of coffee was still present in his nose and mouth as he sat down in his bed after taking a shower. 

As soon as he got comfortable in bed, thoughts started flooding his mind like water flooding a broken hull. Gently letting him sink into a sea of thoughts before falling asleep and landing on the deep dark ground of the ocean. 

The next day in uni went by way too fast, leaving him mentally unprepared of what is to come. 

Mark decided to wear a tight black turtleneck shirt and some skinny jeans in dark red. He actually put effort into styling his hair, instead of throwing on a beanie, and he even plucked his eyebrows. 

The idea of covering his eye bags and moles also came in mind, yet he decided against it because he didn't want his date to feel like he's faking a nice appearance. 

He was feeling nervous, and nervous was an understatement. His palms were sweaty and he was imagining all the worst case scenarios. 

_What if he doesn't even show up?_

_Will he just laugh at me and go away?_

_Shit what if I'm late and he already headed home-_

He took a look at his watch- _no, I'm a few minutes early._

To his surprise and shock, something slightly tapped his shoulder- 

"Hello?-"

Mark turned around and looked at the boy who just tapped his shoulder.

And wow- was he stunned. The sun kissed skin reminded him of the beautiful hues of his most favourite caramel macchiato. Dark brown round eyes looked at him and his scent- wow. 

"C-Can I help you?", He asked.

"I'm Lee Donghyuck. Are you Jeno's friend?", the omega asked.

"Wait so you're- oh... Wow, uhm yeah I am. Hello, Mark Lee, my name-", Mark smiled, holding out his hand. 

This was gonna be his date for today?- Jeno wasn't kidding, the boy was stunning. He looked like everything Mark never knew he needed, but now desperately does. 

"Nice to meet you. Why don't we take a walk, the weather is quite nice."

"Yeah it was pouring cats and dogs yesterday, I'm quite glad the clouds decided to tear themselves apart to let the rays of sun shine through-"

"Quite poetic aren't you?"

"... yeah- I uhm. I like poetry-"

"Mhm- how romantic~", the boy smiled.

And Mark decided to just forget about the sun, because watching Donghyuck smile is even better than watching the sun shine. 

Sun did have advantage though, it's rays painted Donghyuck's skin in a golden glow that could be described as ethereal. Gosh, the whole man is ethereal. 

"If you're finished watching me, you wanna go and have dinner somewhere? I'm starving."

Mark's cheeks were tinted red as he cleared his throat. 

"Oh, yes of course. I'm sorry. I just- yeah.."

"No need to be so shy, alpha."

"Okay.", Mark gulped. He just got called alpha. Wow, he didn't think he'd ever feel so strongly about that word. 

"So what food do you, like- what do you wanna have?"

"I wouldn't mind some Italian. What about you?"

"Yes Italian sounds very good. Very."

He was still nervous, but the hardest steps were already behind him. He actually managed to talk to Donghyuck on the way to the next restaurant. Yes, he still caught himself admiring the boy's beauty. 

While talking to him he found out that Donghyuck was 21 and working part time at a patisserie. 

He could already imagine the younger decorating little pralines with his delicate hands, focusing on the smallest details while biting his lower lip slightly. 

"We're here.", the soft voice said and Mark nodded. 

"Yeah let's go inside"

They sat down at a table for two and a comfortable silence fell over them as their eyes scanned through the menu.

Soon both found something that was to their liking and Donghyuck, or Hyuck as Mark is now allowed to call him, ordered some red wine. 

The waiter served the wine in two very fancy looking red wine glasses and took their main dish orders.

"So, to what are we gonna drink now?", Mark asked, looking at the fragile glass in his hands. 

"Good sex for the rest of our lives, no matter what~", Donghyuck smiled genuinely and winked.

Heat rushed up and down Mark's whole body as he was obviously shocked by the younger's words. 

Man up Mark, be that fucking alpha.

"Alright then.", He nodded and tipped his glass against Donghyuck's carefully. He then waited until Donghyuck drank the first mouthful and then brought the glass to his lips as well, taking a sip of the bitter yet delicious beverage.

"So Mark, tell me about your life a bit. I wanna get to know you."

Donghyuck leaned his head on his palm, propping up his elbows on the table while looking at Mark through his long lashes. 

"So uhm, I'm actually quite boring- but, yeah. I'm 23 years old and I grew up in Canada, Toronto and Vancouver to be exact. We moved to Korea when I was 11 years old. I used to play soccer but wasn't that good so I quit.-"

"Now that's what you call boring? Canada is so cool-"

"It is yeah.. nice parks and, I used to love hanging out at lake Ontario. You should go there some day."

"We'll see, now what about your more... Personal side. Past relationships?"

"I'm pretty inexperienced.. never had a girlfriend or boyfriend."

"Wow really? How come?", the you get seemed shocked at that confession.

"Never really got the chance.. and I'm not particularly desirable." 

"Bullshit, I'm sure you are desirable. So you're a virgin?"

"Uhm no.."

"Wowowo Mark Lee. Didn't think you'd be one for one night stands. You player-"

"It was quite bad.. just some drunk omega on a college party."

"Oh you poor soul-", Donghyuck pouted.

"Why is that?"

"I mean- you never had the chance to- to experience real sex. As in, the pleasurable one. Where you feel so connected and so so good. The kind of sex where you're satisfied if you get to satisfy your partner."

Hot and cold showers were bathing Mark in sweat. His mind started going places he really wanted to avoid while his palms grew sweatier almost letting his knive slip out of his hands. 

"Uhm- you sound pretty experienced..."

"Well what can I say? I had my fair share of alphas on my way to adulthood. Three boyfriends and various one night stands."

"Wow..okay. So why did you agree on meeting up with me? Do you just want sex?"

"Nah- I want a partner. I mean of course I want sex, but I am looking for someone I can build a relationship with. Someone who I can count on and someone who is willing to trust me as well. And Jeno said you're handsome."

"And?", Mark asked shyly.

"I must say, he definitely wasn't lying." Donghyuck winked. 

"Thank you." Mark bowed his head lightly as he chuckled trying not to cough on the piece of salami that he just accidentally swallowed whole. 

When he finally managed to look up into Donghyuck's eyes again he felt himself blushing.

"But... We are so different. Are you really interested in me? Like, what would be appealing about me?"

"I like your personality. You're different, that is true. But why should that be a bad thing? I mean opposites attract, it's always been a known fact. Actually, I feel like it's refreshing to be with someone who doesn't constantly want to show you how good they are and how great of an alpha they can be for you."

"Thank you, really. No one has ever said that... I usually get told I'm unsocial."

"But why? You seem pretty chill."

"I don't go out often. Don't have a lot of friends. I don't like sleeping around-"

"I mean you haven't really tried..."

"Touché. But I don't even feel the need to."

"So what do you do during your rut? Do you just jerk off 24/7? Or what?"

"Isn't that a bit personal?...."

"Oh- yeah I'm sorry. See? That's one of my bad traits. I'm way too nosy."

"I don't mind. I just don't really enjoy talking about my sex life when I'm having pizza."

"Fair enough. Anyways- do you live alone?"

They talk for three hours and Mark started to really, really, really, appreciate Jeno for once. 

Donghyuck was great to talk to, he was a good listener as well as an amazing talker. His smooth, honey like voice was pleasant to listen to and he for sure would rather listen to a podcast by Donghyuck than any of his professors or even music.

It was getting late and that meant it was time to part. As much as he wanted to continue to philosophize about life with the younger the owner of the restaurant was kindly asking them to leave after Mark had finished paying, because they wanted to close up.

"Thank you for today." Donghyuck smiled at Mark serenely. "Haven't had talks like that in a while."

"Oh, it was my pleasure." Mark chuckled, the alcohol making him a tad bit tipsy. 

"So where do you live?" He asked.

"Dongho-ro street. Around 10 minutes from here."

"May I accompany you on your way home?" Mark asked politely. 

"Yes, I'd like that." The younger nodded and smiled. 

Mark reciprocated the smile and helped Donghyuck into his coat. 

"Gosh you're such a gentleman. I can't believe you haven't had a relationship yet. People must be blind-"

"Don't flatter me too much-", Mark shook his head slightly and offered Donghyuck his arm to walk him home.

The younger instead opted for his hand which sent Mark into panicking mode again due to his sweaty hands. 

As if he could read Mark's mind the younger spoke up.

"Your hands are warm, feels nice. My hands are always so cold."

They walked towards Donghyuck's shared condo hand in hand, and Mark couldn't believe it. He felt tingly sensations spreading from his hand into the pit of his stomach as he felt the soft delicate thumb stroke over the back of his hand soothingly. 

"We're here." Donghyuck looked up at Mark, a glint of hope in his eyes, what he was hopeful for could only be left to Marks interpretation, because the younger didn't voice it. 

"Yeah. Uhm, so thank you for tonight, haven't enjoyed a Friday evening as much as today over last years." Mark admitted sincerely. 

"Neither have I, Mark. Would you mind giving me your number?"

"No- no of course not.", Mark stammered. Despite knowing that their chemistry was good, he just wasn't expecting the evening to turn out that way. So being asked for his number after waking hand in hand still kind of was surprising to him.

He typed in his number and saved his contact as 'Mark Lee'. 

"Here you go-"

Donghyuck took back his phone scanning through the contact for a few seconds, he chuckled and shook his head in disbelief. 

"Looks like I'm saving a business contact.-"

The older smiled awkwardly muttering out a small apology. 

"So uhm, I guess this is where our ways part?" He asked.

"I guess- unless you wanna stay the night?"

"N-no, I actually don't live too far away from here..-"

"Well it was worth a try-" the younger put on a smitten grin.

"Will you at least give me a good night kiss? Or do you not kiss on first dates?"

Mark was completely overwhelmed and looked at the omega dumbfoundedly.

"Okay then, good night I guess?", Donghyuck muttered in disappointment.

Mark blinked and then decided to just go for it, leaning down to cradle the omega's face in his hands, pressing a light kiss on the soft pillow like lips. 

When he tried to let go he was pulled into yet another kiss, this time though, it was more passionate. Unlike everything he's ever felt before, he was kissed breathlessly and it couldn't have been a better kiss in his opinion. 

"Thanks Mark.", He bit his lip after pressing a finishing peck onto Mark's slightly swollen lips.

"I have to thank you... This was the best kiss I've ever had."

"You're welcome, now get home safely Mark. Good night~"

Mark hugged the boy one last time before nodding and whispering a small "good night Donghyuck" after disappearing in the night.

Once he arrived at home he checked his phone, finding a text from an unknown number. 

_Unknown number_

**You home yet?**

_You_

**Donghyuck is that you ??**

_Unknown number_

**Yes. So did you arrive safely?**

_You_

**Yeah I did, thank you for your concern, Donghyuck.**

_You changed contact info to 'Hyuckie <3' only you are able to see this information._

_Hyuckie <3_

**Good, now rest well. Sweet dreams~**

_You_

**I will definitely have sweet dreams, and I wish you a good night too!**

The next morning was surreal. Everything felt like a dream. He looked at his phone, checking if he actually had chatted with Donghyuck last night. There it was, the contact. He smiled softly, glad that everything turned out to be real and decided to call Jeno right away. 

A few rings later Jeno's raspy voice was heard, next to him a whine.

"-no, it's still so early- who even calls you at that time-", the whiny voice said. 

"Hey Mark- how did your date go?", Jeno answered the call.

"Thank you Jeno."

"You're welcome, now- tell me."

"So we talked, we had some food, and then I walked him home~."

"And?"

"We held hands!!!"

"Cute, but not gonna lie, you sound a bit like a highschool girl."

"Stop it, it's serious!!- and we kissed!!!! We fucking kissed!!!", Mark almost screamed by now.

"Did I hear right- the Mark Lee kissed someone?!-", the other voice was heard in the background, next to the sounds of moving bed sheets.

"I'm proud of you Mark.", Jeno said. 

"Thank you, I'm proud of myself too. And I owe you sandwiches."

"I guess you do."

"So when are you gonna meet again?"

"I don't know, but I want to take it slow..."

"Trust me, I'm sure he's noticed that already, he kinda seems like the one to fuck on their first date not gonna lie... What about you come to my place in an hour and we can talk, I have some serious mhm jun- business here, that I need to clear up first-"

"Oh-okay, yes sure. I'll be there."

"Great. Ahh~"

Mark hung up, a bit disgusted by the image that was forming in his head. 

_What if Jeno just got sucked off by his mate while on the telephone?_ \- it wouldn't really be surprising, knowing that the two of them are very affectionate towards each other even when outside. 

Mark could never- ...well that may also be because he didn't even have a mate- 

His phone buzzed and Mark immediately checked- 

Lately his reflexes got so fast, he was used to being clumsy and always dropping stuff, but that only lead to him practicing his catching and saving skills. 

_Hyuckie <3_

**You got time on Monday?**

_You_

**Yes sure- shall we have lunch together?**

_Hyuckie <3_

**Yeah, we can do that.**

_You_

**Thank you. See you in the canteen.**

_Hyuckie <3_

**See you~**

Mark still had half an hour and so he took his time.

The air outside was fresh, as if all the toxicity got washed away by the rain over the last days. Or maybe it was just Mark's own perception after the date. His senses got renewed and somehow got a new shine to them. As if they got polished by the thousands of butterflies that were set free yesterday. 

Fast forward to Jeno's place. 

"You gotta court him, you know?",Jeno said while pouring him a cup of tea.

"How though? Am I like... Shall I be romantic?"

"I'm sure he'd love that. Just be yourself, after all it probably worked for him yesterday. So that's definitely a good strategy."

"Doesn't sound too hard... I was really surprised he was so easy going and well spoken. Like I'm sure he's friends with soo many different people-"

"I know what you mean, he's quite outgoing. But not in a bad way."

"So what about getting him some flowers? I don't know, a bunch of roses and some chocolate. How did I court you again, baby?" Jeno asked his mate, who was sitting right next to him.

"You gave me a love letter and a red heart balloon at our first date...", Renjun replied lovingly.

"Wow I can't imagine our Jeno to be like that?-" the Canadian laughed.

"Neither did I. But little did he know I was already convinced when he asked me out~"

"Wait you never told me?!-"

Jeno seemed not too amused as he looked at Renjun in disappointment.

"It's cute to see you try so hard~ afterall, now that you've got me you're not doing all of that anymore so I had to enjoy it before I knew it's too late."

"Okay, sorry, I guess you're right.", Jeno acknowledged.

"Anyways, as a little advice by an omega. Show him that you truly want him, he needs to know you're not one to use him for your pleasure. Which would be so not-you anyways. But show him that you're interested in him as a person. Don't overdo it tho, he loves to get his body appreciated as well. So it's best to make small little courting gifts, as well as compliment him every now and then on his physique." Renjun smiled.

The alpha was very thankful, even though he already thought of small little courting gifts he didn't realize he was also supposed to comment on the courted one's body. 

"Thank you Renjun, you were of great help to me."

"And please- do something about that overly formal speech. What are you gonna say when knotting him? 'Thank you for letting me enter your anus, your highness?'"

Jeno was laughing hard and clutching onto Renjun's arms at the comment of the latter. Mark on the other hand was blushing and slapping the younger's thigh. 

"Aish shut up!-"

"Now that's better yeah.", Jeno nodded still laughing.

The weekend passed and it was Monday. Monday's have never been as exciting to Mark. So this time he was thrilled, making sure to get up extra early to get ready and he even sprayed on some cologne to support the alpha scent on him even more. The small box of pralines laying on his desk as he smiled at the thought of Donghyuck's sparkling eyes when receiving them.

He ran out of his lecture to be able to catch a good seat for two at the canteen when he saw Hyuck enter. He waved him over and took out the small box of sweet treats. 

"Hello Donghyuck, nice to see you~ those are for you.", He smiled happily. 

"Thanks Mark, that's very nice of you.", the younger replied as he opened the box, popping a nougat praline into his mouth, moaning at the sweetness. 

"Very delicious~"

"I'm glad you like them. Could I offer you a sandwich as well?

"I don't know, could you, Mark?", the omega looked up at him through his long black lashes, a smitten grin decorating his beautiful face. 

"I-I- uhm.. yes- I mean. Which one?"

He was panicking again even though he was already mentally prepared for a comeback like that.

"I like the ones with fresh cheese and chicken-"

"Okay, I'll be right back-"

Mark stood up almost knocking his chair over as he took long strides towards the queue. 

They had a great time during lunch break and in the end Mark was really disappointed in his watch. They had only five minutes left, yet lunch break felt like 10 minutes to him. How can an hour pass by so quickly?!

"Will you come by for lunch tomorrow as well?" Mark asked, his eyes shining with hope.

"I'm sorry, I have an assignment to finish tomorrow. I probably will be working on it during lunch period."

Mark looked on his hands, a bit sad about the younger's apology, but he immediately looked up again, straightening his back. 

"Sure, no problem."

"But I'd be happy to meet up with you on Wednesday, I only have lectures in the morning so my afternoon will be free. I don't know about you though-"

"My last lecture is gonna end at 2PM."

"I'll meet you outside the social studies building at 2 PM then?", The younger proposed.

"Yes! Thank you."

Mark was doing his best in courting the younger omega. He brought him sunflowers, since they reminded Mark of him, small pieces of jewelry, pralines, sometimes even some hand written poetry about love, even Mark was scared at first. Showing off his writing skills was weird, he felt like the small pieces of paper were like magic glasses that made it able for Donghyuck to look right through Mark's soul. Still he was too shy to really comment on the younger's body, not even knowing what to say even if there are hundreds and thousands of things he finds beautiful about the boy.

"You know you don't always have to spend money on me, you know?", The omega said one day, looking down at the golden earrings Mark had just gifted him.

They were currently sitting outside the campus in a small park. Donghyuck was leaning his head against Mark's shoulder as be stroke over the alphas hand reassuringly. 

"But I'm trying to court you.." the older's voice was filled with so many emotions. Guilt, embarrassment, and a tad bit of disappointment and fear. 

_Did I overdo it?_

_Is he gonna reject me?_

"I know- I see that. And I love everything about it, really. I just feel like you're spoiling me too much- I don't want you to spend all your money on me..and just so you know, I really really treasure the small letters.. "

Mark had never seen this side of Donghyuck. The soft sound of raw emotions, the concern in his eyes as he forced Mark to look at him, two fingers lifting up his chin to face Donghyuck. 

The slightly rosy tint on his cheeks.

"I feel like I have to give something back to you-", he continued.

"No!- no you really don't. This is just my way of showing emotions- I'm not good with my actions... But I can express myself through gifts way better."

It was true, Mark loved to sit down at night and just let all of his emotions run through his hand in a completely family friendly way. He loved to pour his affection into his poems, adjusting every word to his strong feelings to make them mirror his emotions just perfectly. 

"We should work on that Mark. I can feel it in the way you kiss me, I know there's more than just creativity and feelings in that head. I know that you somewhere store your physical affection- and I will literally work my ass off to get there. To make you show me what you feel not just by writing and giving me stuff."

Mark blushed and tried to look down at his nervous fingertips that were already playing with the strings on his ripped jeans, just to feel yet again another push of fingers leading his eyes upwards. 

Donghyuck slightly licked his round and full lips, then pressed them onto Mark's, pouring all his passion into the kiss. 

The alpha felt a groan slip past his throat as he desperately replied to the kiss.

It was more passionate then ever, full of tugging, biting and licking. 

Mark would describe it as filthy, if he didn't feel the emotions running through the act of the kiss. 

Arms were wrapped around his neck as the younger sat down to straddle Mark's lap. The latter felt fingers gripping his black hair and released yet another groan. 

He didn't know where all of his primary instincts were stored but Donghyuck definitely unleashed them. 

Mark felt his own hands wander to the younger's hips as he kissed him more intensely, drowning in the affection. 

Donghyuck let go of Mark's lips, his breathing ragged and heavy. "See? That's what I mean. I knew it Mark- you weren't lacking passion, you just hid it from me. Never ever do that again!- that's so mean." 

"I-I- promise.", Mark felt dizzy. It was the first time he felt such a strong pull towards someone. Not just emotionally, but also physically. 

"And ... I need to tell you something-", Donghyuck was the one to get nervous now. His teeth biting on his swollen lips as he looked at Mark again.

"Okay-"

"You know... I'm an omega right?-"

"I know?"

"And omega's have heats."

"Yes, I know that too. And?"

"They need alphas... If they wanna feel good.", He continued. 

"Okay?"

"Gosh Mark you are so fckn dense!!!-" the younger slapped Mark's chest in frustration. 

"I-I'm sorry, what do you mean?-", Mark looked at him, still utterly confused.

"I was just asking you if you could... Help me through my heat-"

Realisation hit Mark like a truck. 

He had to give Donghyuck the point, it was pretty obvious, yet Mark didn't seem to get it the whole time. 

"Oh- oh... Are you sure about that?"

"Yes I am. I wouldn't ask you otherwise."

"But- you haven't even seen me ...naked- I may not be able to fully, satisfy you."

"Oh god Mark. First of all, we can change that-", he grinned lasciviously- "second of all, I'm sure you will be able to satisfy me just right. It's not all about size you know? Sometimes it's enough to share passion and the pleasure will come by itself."

It reassured Mark, still he was nervous. Spending a heat with Donghyuck was a huge step in their relationship. 

"Okay.. I mean, I would feel honoured to assist you. I just- I think we should clear our relationship status first.. I really like you, and I don't want to mess anything up by saying or doing something wrong but, I just wanna know if you're feeling the same so. Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes of course. I was wondering if you'd ever ask of if I had to do that myself.", the younger smiled letting out a cute chuckle before he kissed Mark's lips again.

They parted and Mark just couldn't stop smiling. 

And it might've been the cutest sight Donghyuck has ever seen. 

"So it's official now?",Mark asked.

"Yeah. It is~"

They were oficially together for two weeks when Hyuck started showing signs of his heat. 

His body was yearning for some more touch, and everytime he made out with Mark he just wanted more. 

It was Saturday when it kicked in. Slick coating his thighs as he woke up. 

Even he was nervous when pressing the button to call Mark. 

They had agreed on him calling Mark anytime once he's ready. And he gladly took the offer- 

Donghyuck has never been self-conscious of his body. He always knew he had beautiful curves and knew how to make alphas go crazy on him. With Mark it was different, almost as if Mark's nervousness and fears have imprinted on Donghyuck. 

He wasn't scared, just a bit worried. 

What if Mark wasn't into his almost feminine figure? What if he was more into skinny bodys? 

The thoughts didn't last long as he heard the door to his apartment ring. 

He could be thankful that his roommate was staying at her parent's over the weekend. Even though she's heard him have sex often enough, she never complained. She just teased him. 

Yerim was like a sister to him. Always supportive, but sometimes they fought. They both had their spleens, but managed to combine most of them and find a middle ground. 

She was a female omega, pretty popular with both boys and girls. They met at Seven Eleven and immediately got along well, and that's when she asked him if he would be interested in an apartment just around the corner. 

That's how he ended up here. 

The bell rang another time, accompanied by knocks on the door.

Donghyuck chuckled and rushed to open the door. 

"Hello Mark~"

When Mark was hit with the full and rich scent of the younger's slick he paled. 

"Are you okay Mark?-" Donghyuck asked concerned. 

"Fuck-", Mark moaned, trying to hold onto the wall. "I-its so strong-"

Donghyuck nodded- understanding of the fact that it was probably Mark's first time smelling an omega in heat. 

The younger mustered Mark from head to toes and chuckled as he saw the tent in his jeans. 

"Let me show you how to take care of an omega, okay?-", he asked softly taking Mark's hand while pulling him towards his bedroom. 

There he sat him down on the bed and pulled off his shirt. 

Mark could only stare at him. His small waist, the brown perky nipples- gosh how he wanted to taste them- touch him. 

"Give in to your instincts Mark. Don't worry, I trust you, do you trust me too?"

"Yes-yes I do."

Mark pulled the younger on his lap and kissed down his jawline.

"Mhm- Mark~", he moaned.

"So beautiful-", Mark whispered as he stroke over Donghyuck's chest, his hands stopping at his nipples. 

"More~ oh god please~"

Mark leant down and kissed one of the erect buds, letting his tongue slip out and glide over one of them while twisting the other with his fingers. 

"Fuck- so good-"

Donghyuck was surprised by how well Mark did. Considering it's his first time actually giving in to his inner alpha. 

Heat was rushing through his body as he felt more slick gush out and dirty his pants.

Mark was sucking on the nipple, only switching to the other one when he heard Donghyuck moan in pain at how hard he was accidentally biting down on it. 

His dick hardened like never before. He has masturbated many times, yet he's never been as hard. 

His hips started pushing up against Donghyuck, as if there was a unconscious pull in him. He felt like magnets were trying to bring them together as close as possible when Donghyuck ground his ass down as well. 

They were moaning and panting despite not even having started properly. It was just foreplay, and Mark could already tell this was gonna be one of the best experiences of his life. 

He felt a wet patch on his pants and at that point he didn't even know if it was precum or Donghyuck's slick, or even both. 

Hands were pulling on his shirt, desperate to get it off and look at Mark's naked upper body. He couldn't withstand, so he just took it off as fast as he could, throwing it somewhere in the room.

"You look hot Mark- and this isn't even the heat speaking-" Donghyuck smiled putting his hands on Mark's pecs. 

"How dare you ever hide that from me again!-"

Mark's mind was clouded with lust as he squeezed the younger's ass hard. 

"So beautiful- oh god wanna see you whole. Please-", he whimpered. 

Donghyuck got up and rid himself off his pants and underwear, completely bare to Mark's hungry gaze. 

"Wow-" he was stunned. So stunned he didn't even realize that he was pushed back against the headboard as the younger tried to pull of his pants as well. 

"Mark- please- ", Donghyuck pulled on his pants again. 

Mark was too gone to deny Donghyuck any wish as he helped him tearing off the last pieces of fabric. 

There was nothing separating them as Donghyuck again sat down on Mark's thighs. 

They smiled at each other in joy and happiness. Slick started dripping down onto Mark's thighs and he even moaned as the scent hit him again, filling his nostrils. 

His cheeks were rubbing against Mark's thighs and crotch as he was moaning on top of the other. 

Mark's hands looked white when in contact with Donghyuck's golden brown skin. 

"You are truly a piece of art, Donghyuck-"

"Thank you Mark- p-please touch me.", the younger whimpered, trying to grind down to create friction. 

He felt a long finger drag down the crease of his ass-

"Put it in Mark- follow your instinct. Make your omega feel good-"

"I promise-", Mark nodded as he slipped his finger past the tight ring of muscles. The sweet slick was covering his whole hand as he was moving his finger with ease. Soon heavenly moans spilt from the younger's lips, music to Mark's ears.

Pants, whimpers and groans we're filling the room that was starting to heat up.

Mark entered him with his second finger, preparing the omega for what is yet to come while making the boy fall apart and melt like puddy in his hands. 

"Mark- oh Mark- you are so good to me- I want your cock, give me your knot, I need it so bad- it hurts!!-"

At the word 'hurt' Mark's ears perked up. He looked at the younger in concern-

"Where does it hurt?-", he asked. 

"It will stop when you fuck me- please- I'm begging you-", Donghyuck was desperate. He was completely different, all his dominance and confidence gone as if a switch or primal instincts to submit was hit. He let himself go completely, trusting Mark with his whole body and mind. 

Mark nodded and turned them around, so he was kneeling in between the younger's legs. The latter immediately wrapped his thighs around Mark's waist and trapped him in between. The older looked at Donghyuck for permission and the boy on the bottom just nodded heavily while panting. His hole gushing out more of that sinfully sweet juice. 

Mark leant down and captured his kiss when he finally pushed inside. 

Red- if he was to describe the feeling, he would say red. That's everything he saw- the wet heat that was wrapped around his cock so tightly made him see red. He let out a growl and a moan, and that's when his true alpha came out. He kissed the younger for his dear life while snapping his hips, exploring more and more of the deep, hot cave. 

Tongues were clashing, moans of pure pleasure could be heard from miles away. 

Somewhere between the fight of muscles Mark accidentally bit Donghyuck's bottom lip causing it to bleed slightly. 

He looked at the boy in shock, who didn't even blink once while licking his lips, his eyes totally focused on Mark. 

The alpha moaned as he attacked his omega's neck, biting and sucking, marking the boy with hickeys while forcefully fucking him through his heat. And they enjoyed every moment of it- every second of white hot pleasure. 

So that's what sex feels like when feelings are involved. That's what all the books are talking about. It's that feeling that is so hard to understand unless you've really felt it. 

"I'm so close- p-pleahhhss- knot-", the boy was a moaning mess. Drool already seeping out of his mouth, or maybe it was Marks saliva- at that point neither of them knew- nor did they care. They were connected so intimately, that a bit of unidentifiable body fluids won't hurt them. 

Mark felt himself close to releasing as well, the sensation pre-orgasm has never ever felt so strong. The build up being better than any of the times he touched himself, and he's sure he'll never be able to fully enjoy masturbation ever again after knowing how much pleasure is actually possible. 

It lead to Mark thrusting into the younger even harder, hitting the precious pleasure point with even more force and precision. It didn't take him long to find Donghyuck's prostate, and now that he's found both Donghyuck and the boy's bundle of nerves, he won't let go of either. 

Donghyuck's moans were almost inaudible- far too gone to even get a word out. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were clouded with the gloss of pleasure as he released hard onto his and Mark's stomach and chest, desperately clinging to the older's back. He was leaving scratch marks, but no one cared. Their bodies couldn't even differentiate pain and pleasure, every sensation felt completely different. 

Mark was moaning and groaning lowly as he released his seed into the omega's ass. 

He was riding out his orgasm, the bed squeaking as he did so and soon his knot started to form. It was his first time growing an actual knot. 

Donghyuck found his conscience again and looked at Mark with the softest gaze ever- still clinging onto him, a small tear running down his cheek. 

Mark immediately noticed-

"hey- hey, baby- Donghyuck, are you okay? Does it hurt? Did I do something wrong?-"

The younger just shook his head smiling exhaustedly.

"You did everything right Mark- it couldn't be more perfect. Believe me when I say it, I trust you. I loved it- I love you."

"This is the post-orgasm speaking, please- why are you crying-"

"I mean it Mark. And it's happy tears- now- would you mind... Staying here for the night, keeping your knot inside. It helps me sleep, and you don't have to worry about when to pull out." 

"Are you sure?-"

"More sure than ever."

"Okay, everything for you.", Mark smiled and turned Donghyuck to his side, so he could spoon him, keeping the knot inside. 

With every shuffle he felt the rim catch onto his knot, making him groan in overstimulation. 

"Do you love me too Mark?-", he heard him ask.

He didn't know what to answer- still too shocked by what had just happened. 

"Please- tell me if you don't. I don't wanna get my hopes u-"

"I do.", Mark I interrupted him. "I love you too, at least I think it's called love. I've never had feelings this strong for anyone. And I feel like- ... you're just the perfect match for me. Like a missing puzzle piece, I've been looking for it my whole life. And now I feel like I finally found the last piece. I have found a way to complete the puzzle, the last step it takes is actually finishing my puzzle. But that's for another time."

"Fuck yes I found the right man. Where have you been my whole life?-", Donghyuck was almost sobbing in happiness. Maybe it was the heat talking, but he was sure Mark will be one to stay. More than just the night.

"I'm right next to you Donghyuck. And I promise, no matter what, I'll try my best to make this work and last forever."

"But ... What if you get bored of me?- I'm your first lover... You will never be able to get the whole experience of dating-"

"I really don't care. I had the chance to sleep around for 23 years, but I didn't feel like it. Now that I've found you, I don't even wanna sleep around with others in the future. You are one of the most versatile people I've come to know, and I don't think I could ever get bored of you."

"You really think so?..."

"I do."

"I'll make sure to live up to your expectations and beyond. Only the positive ones, of course.", Donghyuck chuckled and felt Mark's arm pull him even closer as lips where ghosting over his neck. 

"You do realise you gotta fuck me like that forever, now that I've gotten the test packet, I'll happily subscribe to this content for the rest of my lifetime."

"Subscription added to your basket~", Mark chuckled, closing his eyes.

"Good night my little sunflower.", He added softly.

"Good night Mark. My alpha~", the younger whispered, pressing a kiss on Mark's hand before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel is up now and called 'Forever and Always', thank you for reading and hope you enjoy <3
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ShinyMarkhyuck)
> 
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/ShinyMarkhyuck)


End file.
